


Longing

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean longs for someone he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Dean sat on his bed, staring at the only one who had ever made his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. But he knew better. He barely was able to capture his attention for more than five minutes and he certainly was not good enough to believe he deserved the affections of one as great as the boy from whom he just couldn't manage to look away.

He tried to make friends, but could never break their circle. It was ridiculous to expect anything more, he thought, lying down to fall asleep.


End file.
